


Dancing..or not

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Nick and Ellie are out with her friends, but things take a different turn.





	Dancing..or not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [walrusmaterial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walrusmaterial/gifts).



> This didn't turn out like it was supposed to..oops.

Nick watched almost mesmerized as he watched Ellie dancing with two of her friends. 

He had seen her carefree before but this was a whole other thing. Her hair was messy and all over the place (which made him think certain thoughts that weren't appropriate in public), her dress light and flowy as it twirled around her, makeup a little more daring for the night out. She had her hands either thrown in the air or wrapped around her girlfriends as she moved her hips along to the beat. 

“If I were you-” Ellie's friend Jeremy began saying to him. “-I'd go over there and steal her away from Jasmine and Bianca before some other guy tries to.” 

Her other friend Wayne nodded. “We were just about to get our girls too.”

Nick looked back over. His eyes right away narrowing at a guy moving straight towards Ellie.

Hell no.

He moved quickly already knowing Jeremy and Wayne were right behind him. 

“Hey!” Ellie laughed happily when the guys each took their girlfriends. 

“Looks like you've been having fun babe.” Nick teased a little.

Ellie grinned. “Yes! It's been so long since I've got to hang out with them, and it's better with you here.”

Nick pulled her closer to him. It was nice. They had been friends for 3 years and have been dating for three months but this was the first time he had met her main group of friends from outside work. 

As the song did a quick change, Ellie looked at him with eager eyes. “I love this song! Dance with me?”

“Like you have to ask.” He playfully scoffed making her hit his arm.

It didn't take them both long to get lost in the music. Ellie's arms were wrapped loosely around his neck, his hands on her waist as they moved in sync. 

Nick tried not to focus too much on the feeling of Ellie moving against him like she was, but that became increasingly difficult as she seemed to get  _ closer _ . 

She had a little smirk on her lips. Nick almost gaped in disbelief. She was doing it on purpose.

He growled and crashed his lips to hers. He felt her moan against his lips, his hands moving down to cup her ass making her moan turn to a gasp. 

It only took seconds for them to forget they were supposed to be  _ dancing _ , and that they were in the middle of a crowd of people no matter if it was dark or not. 

Nick's hands slowly slid up the back of her dress until they were now touching bare flesh. Ellie gripped his shoulders tightly. He expected her to pull away as his hands moved to her front, one hand sliding beneath the thin lace panties she was wearing.

Instead, she moved her hips backwards to give him more access. Nick groaned against her, his girl still managed to surprise him. 

“No playing around Nick.” Ellie practically whined in his ear. 

Nick chuckled, but who was he to make her wait. Two of his fingers slowly entered her seconds later, making a small gasp escape her lips. 

He started kissing along her neck, Ellie tilted her head to the side slightly to give him access, her hands now gripping his arms. 

Nick didn't bother with slow when he started fucking her with his fingers, Ellie was too impatient for  _ slow _ . He certainly didn't mind one bit. As he made sure his fingers hit all the right spots, he used his thumb to rub her making Ellie shake against him. 

His free arm moved to wrap around her knowing it'd be needed to keep her upright. 

“Nick-” Ellie moaned loudly, thankfully drowned out by the noise around them. 

“Just tell me when babe.” Nick said into her ear. 

It only took a few more seconds for Ellie to dig her nails into his arms. “Now.” She breathed out.

Nick slid a third finger inside her, Ellie whimpering in pleasure. 

“Fuck Ellie.” Nick growled in her ear, feeling how tight she was. His arm tightened around her feeling her knees grow weaker. “That's right babe..cum for me.”

“Nick!” She gasped, all her weight against him. 

“Cum Ellie.”

Ellie's body shook harder, her loudest moan of the night escaping. 

Nick grinned cockily as he removed his hand from under her dress, now completely holding her up.

“Oh god.” Ellie groaned, burying her face in his shoulder. 

He burst out laughing. “Don't get all embarrassed on me now Ell.” He teased. 

She pulled her face away, her cheeks flushed and eyes a little dazed. 

“I'd say I hate you but after that I'd be lying.”

Another burst of laughter left him. 

“Let's just hope none of your friends saw that.”

Ellie gasped. “Oh no!”

Nick chuckled, highly amused as Ellie did a complete 180. 

“Ellie.” She stopped looking for her friends and turned to look at him. 

He kissed her. Ellie smiled against his lips. 


End file.
